


Pirate Captain X Prince

by Multi_Shipping_Yaoi_Trash



Series: Pirates of the Frontier [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai and Aine are siblings, Ai's definitely OOC, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Camus/Ai, I guess Camus' a little OOC too, M/M, Natsuki's horrible cooking, Oblivious Ai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Camus, Pirate Otoya, Pirate Ranmaru, Pirate Ren, Prince Ai, Saotome is their father/king, Some characters are slightly out of character, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Violence, at least when it comes to his own feelings, cause they're pirates, its Syo not Shou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Shipping_Yaoi_Trash/pseuds/Multi_Shipping_Yaoi_Trash
Summary: Prince Ai is being engaged to the princess of a neighboring kingdom, but he has no interest in her or ruling his kingdom. He decides his only choice is to leave before his father can force him to marry. He stows away on a ship docked in one of the seedier towns in his kingdom. Only he doesn't realize he's on the infamous pirate ship, the Cryzard. What will happen to him when the pirates find him?Loosely inspired by the Uta no Prince Sama "Theatre Shining" albums' "Pirates of the Frontier"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Uta no Prince-sama or the song "Pirates of the Frontier".
> 
> Credit goes to silvermoon249 for the translation of the song below. https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/profile  
> And yes, i have the crew singing this song, if you want to see the part distribution go to https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/tag/uta%20no%20prince-sama and scroll down to this song.
> 
> I've had this idea spinning around in my head ever since I heard this song. I'm glad I finally got around to working on it. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Update: I have never played the games before, so I didn't realize that Aine was a guy. So I apparently gender swapped him. Oops. Not intentional, since I hate unnecessary gender swaps, but it works better this way for the story so I'm keeping it like this.

_**High up in the dazzling sunlight, the sky makes the white sails sway** _  
_**≪Ride! Ride!** _  
_**On a journey to search for our true dreams with a powerful turn of the rudder** _  
_**≪Sacrificing love for the sake of our friends, living with our friends for the sake of love!** _  
_**Unyielding to the rough waves, our feelings rage on! ≪Taking flight** _  
_**Good luck! ≪Our ambitions** _  
_**Let's hoist them up!** _

_**As seafarers,** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**We have our pride!** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**In our promises** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**Between men** _  
_**Like a mast,** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**Our unbreakable bonds** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**We'll absolutely never go back on our words!** _

_**In the deep blue seas of this boundless world, do the answers lie sleeping there?** _  
_**No matter the storms,** _  
_**No matter the hardships,** _  
_**No matter the tears,** _  
_**As long as we're with everyone** _

_**Set the sails high into the sky! Laugh along with the wind!** _  
_**Then pull the trigger on our dreams! These prayers ride on this song!** _  
_**≪Sacrificing love for the sake of our friends!** _

__

_**The place we're heading for in any era, we want to be the best** _  
_**≪Ride! Ride!** _  
_**Once you say it's not just what it appears, I'll lend you my shoulder** _  
_**≪Sacrificing love for the sake of our friends, living with our friends for the sake of love!** _  
_**Our curiosity is never-ending! Ours hearts are ≪Always** _  
_**Growing up! ≪Soaring high** _  
_**Bringing us together!** _

_**The friendship we've made** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**As we've drunk together** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**Won't be torn apart** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**Like an iron anchor** _  
_**The bonds we've forged** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**Are stronger than any fist** _  
_**≪Oath** _  
_**On our voyage of destiny, the steam whistle sounds!** _

_**Let's carve this single page in history into our hearts! It's the beginnings of a legend!** _  
_**Even if there's difficulties** _  
_**That we can't overcome** _  
_**On our own,** _  
_**As long as we're with everyone** _

_**Raise your fingers high into the sky! Move ahead of the wind!** _  
_**Then map our smiles to our dreams and adventures! Our song rings out!** _  
_**≪Living with our friends for the sake of love!** _

__

_**In the deep blue seas of this boundless world, do the answers lie sleeping there?** _  
_**No matter the storms,** _  
_**No matter the hardships,** _  
_**No matter the tears,** _  
_**As long as we're with everyone** _

_**Set the sails high into the sky! Laugh along with the wind!** _  
_**Then pull the trigger on our dreams! These prayers ride on this song!** _

_**For instance, even if we're different when we're born again, we'll play this song for you without ever forgetting it!** _

 

 

“Land ho, Captain!” Otoya exclaimed from the crow's nest. Camus looked up from the charts he was studying to see the slight shape of the mainland, the kingdom of Shining, becoming visible in the distance. His first mate came up behind him.

“We headed for the usual port, or did you have something else in mind Captain?”

Camus became irritated at the tone his first mate used. It was a snide comment made with the express purpose of pissing him off, he knew. He made Ranmaru his first mate several years ago and it has caused him many headaches ever since. While he trusts him both in his loyalty to the crew and the ship, as well as acknowledges his skill, he has always had a hard time getting along with the hot-headed young man. If not careful, they can end up in arguments over the smallest issues. Camus took a deep breath to calm himself before answering.

“We should head to Miral. We need to trade in some of the items from our last plunder as well as restock our supplies. We can't do that in Eras.”

“Hmph, not that Miral will be much better. Its a den of thieves and degenerates.” Ranmaru huffed.

“That may be so, but its more reputable than an actual pirate port. Besides were else could we go. If we went to any decent port we'd be killed as soon as we stepped off the ship. There isn't really a military presence in Miral.”

“Yeah, but its not that far from the capital. If word spread that the Cryszard and her crew were in Miral , you can bet the king would send his soldiers after us. Its too risky!” Ranmaru shouted, attracting the attention of the crew.

Camus' eyebrow twitched in annoyance,”I know the risk, dandelion head! We won't be there that long. Besides if we avoided all risks we would never do anything.”

Ranmaru opened his mouth to spit out a comeback, but before he could speak the quartermaster came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on Ran-chan, leave it be. The captain's made up his mind. Have some faith. We haven't been caught yet, and so long as we're careful, we won't be caught anytime soon,” he said with a small smile. “Why don't we go prep the cargo for when we dock?”

“Good idea Ren. Ranmaru, you're in charge of the shore party. Pick whoever you want to take with you. I'll be in my cabin,” Camus sighed before walking off.

_Something tells me this is going to be a long day._

 

-

 

_ **The previous day** _

 

“Why do I have to marry her? This is ridiculous. We have nothing in common. She's a complete feather-brain,” the prince complained while pacing his room.

“Ai, thats quite rude,” his sister chastised. “Haruka is a lovely princess. She has a good heart, even if she is a little absent-minded. Give her a chance. You know you have to marry to be eligible to rule.”

“Aine, you know I have no interest in ruling. This is all father's idea,” he sighed, “I don't see why it has to be me. You could marry some man and rule with him. You'd make a better ruler than I would. Not that it matters. Father doesn't want to step down. He likes his power too much.”

“True,” she chuckled, “but he can't live forever and he knows it. He needs a successor. I hate to say it, but you know you don't have a choice. Might as well make the best of it.”

“We'll see,” he muttered.

_No choice huh? There's always a choice._

 

The next day, Princess Haruka of Estaria arrived at the royal palace in the kingdom of Shining. She was greeted by King Saotome and his daughter, Aine. Prince Ai, however, was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Wearing a black cloak, Ai walked down the streets of Miral. It wasn't exactly the nicest town in the kingdom, which is exactly why he chose it. He hoped they wouldn't think that he would hide out here.

_I can't stay here though. Eventually they'll come looking for me. Father is tenacious. He'll send soldiers to bring me back._

He walked down to the port. There were several ships docked. He walked over to the harbour master and inquired, “When are these ships departing?”

“Well lad, I'm not entirely sure. Most of these ships arrived today, so I'd say not for a while,” he answered.

Ai turned to walk away, aggravated by his incredibly rotten luck when he heard a voice call out behind him.

“Would you lot hurry up. Captain wants us out of here by nightfall,” a man with spiky hair, so white it looked silver, berated his crew mates as they unloaded the cargo from their ship. Ai hid himself between two buildings as he waited for the men to take their load into town. He stayed there a while after they were gone, making sure there was no one to see him, before he quickly and silently slipped aboard the ship. As he walked the ship in search of a good hiding spot, he noted how empty it seemed.

_They must all be ashore. Makes it easier for me._

Eventually, he found a section of the ship were he was able to hide without being seen and where he could see if anyone came in. He made himself comfortable, knowing he would be there for quite a while. He fell asleep before he even realized it.

When he woke, the first thing he saw was a pair of brown boots right in front of his face. He immediately sat up and glanced at the person standing in front of him. His heart started to race as he locked eyes with those of the man, dressed in pure white. The piercing blue of his stare making him freeze in place.

 

-

 

The ship had set sail an hour ago. They were back on open sea and they hadn't had any trouble while docked. Camus had taken every opportunity to point that out to Ranmaru after their departure. His only responses being low growls or grunts before he walked away.

_Oh well, he'll get over it._

He was in such a good mood that he decided to dig into his special reserve. He kept some of the good stuff hidden away so his crew wouldn't get into it and he could enjoy it whenever he felt like. He hummed as he walked to the back corner of a cabin used for storage. His mood shifted when he saw the figure, cloaked in black, laying on the ground next to some of the boxes. He was about to reach down and pull back the hood when he saw the figure move. At first it shifted, as though waking from sleep. Suddenly it bolted upright and looked directly into his eyes, hood falling back with the movement. It was a young man, not older than twenty. His hair, pulled up on one side, and eyes were both a brilliant blue. The look on his face one of pure shock.

Before the boy could speak, Camus reached down and grabbed hold of his arm, then threw him against the wall. While he was disoriented Camus grabbed him again, holding him in place, and removed the sword from his own hilt to press against the boys throat.

“How did you get here?” he all but growled out.

The boy was slowly regaining his bearings, not quite able to answer but very aware of the situation he was in. Camus gave him a moment, removing the boys weapon before he could think to reach for it, and waited for an answer.

“I slipped aboard in Miral,” the boy breathed out.

_Great. Looks like I have to crack down on the crew. How could they have let him slip past them?_

Just then, Ren burst into the room, “Captain? I heard a loud noise, what happened?” He glanced between Camus and the boy with a confused expression.

“Perfect timing. Ren, take this brat to the brig. Then wake the crew. I want them all on deck. I want to figure out how exactly a stow away made it aboard The Cryszard without anyone knowing,” he orders before storming off, all signs of his former mood long gone.

“Cryszard?!” the boy asked incredulously. The only response he receives is a chuckle from the man currently carting him off to his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning, there is a character death in this chapter. Before you freak out, just know that its nobody important. I literally made up a character just to kill him.

“Now tell me, where exactly was everyone this afternoon while we were docked?” Camus demanded of his crew when they had all been assembled. He lets his glare pass over every member of his crew, all of them silent. “Well?”

“Captain?” Ranmaru questioned, “What exactly is this about?”

Ren, who was standing next to him, opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by a swift wave from his captain.

“I'll tell you, but first I want an answer,” he responded his next words a growl, “I want to know where every single crewman was and what they were doing while we were docked. Ranmaru, who went with you?”

Ranmaru listed of the crewman, almost half the ship, before he noticed Camus' glare and commented, “We had a lot to do. It was only natural to take so many.”

Camus sighed, “And what of the rest of you?”

There were murmured responses from the crew about shore leave or sleeping. He took in a deep breath to calm himself.

_Idiots. They're all idiots._

“Who, may I ask, was standing watch?” he asked, barely holding in his anger. He looked over his crew. They had once again fallen silent. Turning to his first mate he asked, “Ranmaru?”

Ranmaru glances at one of the crew, a man in his thirties with a scraggly beard, and called out, “Anders!” When the man doesn't move Ranmaru nods to Ren and Syo, both men moving to grab him and bring him in front of their captain.

Camus gavw the man a hard stare before he asked, “Where were you during our time in Miral?”

“I-I was keeping watch, like I was supposed to.” Anders stuttered, sweat forming at the base of his neck. Before he even realized it, his head is thrown to the side by the force of the impact of Camus' hand as it collided with his face.

“Don't lie to me! We both know you weren't at your post! Where were you?” Camus bellowed.

“B-but I was, what makes you say I wasn't?” the man inquired, but Camus could see the lie, and the fear in his eyes.

“Never mind,” he sighed again, “It doesn't matter where you were.” At those words, the man started to relax, thinking he had managed to get away with his actions. However, his crew mates were still holding him, waiting for their captain's order. He opened his mouth to speak, about to ask them to let him go, when a loud bang rang out. His head turned back to Camus. He stood there, holding his gun, aimed directly at Anders, with a small stream of smoke rising from the nozzle. The light faded from Anders' eyes as he fell to the ground, bullet hole in his chest. Camus' crew looked at him with shock and confusion on their faces.

“Ren. Syo. Throw that over the side. And someone clean up that mess,” Camus ordered, turning to walk away when Ranmaru grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to turn back.

“What the hell was that? Explain! You said you would, and now I think its necessary. What is this about, and why did you have to kill Anders?” Ranmaru exclaimed.

“Calm down Ran-chan,” Ren said, the only one seemingly unaffected by Camus actions. “Captain's just doing what he feels he has to. Give him a moment and he'll explain.”

_I'm glad that Ren is here. He definitely helps when it comes to dealing with Ranmaru._

“I'm sure your all wondering the same things as Ranmaru. Anders' death was due to dereliction of duty, not to mention him lying about it to my face. His disregard for his post caused us to end up with a stow away.” Whispers broke out among the crew. “The reason I called this meeting was to find the one responsible and punish them, as well as letting all of you know that this behavior will not be tolerated. Now clean this up, then go back to whatever you were doing beforehand,” he commanded as he walked away. He only got a few yards away before Ranmaru stopped him again.

“What about the stow away you mentioned?” he queried.

“I had Ren lock him in the brig,” Camus muttered, the weight of the day taking its toll. “I'll deal with him in the morning. For now, I need to rest.” He turnwd yet again and made his way to his cabin.

That night, the face of the boy kept intruding into his thoughts. Those bright, cerulean eyes and that innocent looking face invaded his dreams. When he awoke, it seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

_There is something familiar about him._

 

_ **The next day** _

“So, they put you in charge of the stow away, Syo-chan?” the cook asked as he prepares the prisoner's meal.

“Why else would I be in here, or anywhere near your food? Are they trying to poison him? Cause that's all that will happen if we serve him anything you make. That stuff's sickening.” Syo complained as he watches the cook move around the galley.

“Hah, hah. Don't be like that Syo-chan. Ren likes my cooking. He says it has bite.” he laughed as he adds some odd looking substance to the food.

“It must have bitten his tongue off if he can stomach your food, Natsuki,” Syo retorted, “The man must have no sense of taste.”

Natsuki chuckled as he hands Syo the food, “Better go take that to him. He doesn't deserve to go hungry”

“He'd be better of if he did,” Syo muttered after sniffing the prisoner's meal. “This might kill him.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, for those few who are waiting for more, but I got a new job recently and it been eating up my time.
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Ai spent the night in a cell below decks. He didn't fall asleep even once. Partially because of his nap earlier, but mostly he kept imagining what might befall him in the morning.

_It would be my luck that I'd stow away on a pirate ship. And not just any pirate ship, but The Cryszard!? Her captain and crew are known for being the most ruthless men to sail the seas._

He lay there in relative silence till morning. He assumed someone would be coming for him, but what they had planned he could only guess. He sat up when he heard footsteps against the wood floor, making the boards creak slightly. A short, blond man carrying a plate of food stopped outside his cell, pulling out the keys and unlocking it. He only stepped inside long enough to set the plate down, then he exited ,without turning his back, and locked the cell once again.

Ai looked at him with confusion until he spoke, “Eat.”

Ai retrieved the food from where it had been placed and returned to the cot he'd been laying on. Before he took a bite he asked, “Why? Why are you feeding me? What are you planning on doing to me?” His voice remained calm, not showing the turmoil his emotions were in at the moment.

The man in front of his cell scoffed before answering, “We're feeding you because, no matter what people say, we aren't complete monsters. As for what's going to happen to you, I couldn't say. That's up to the captain, and he hasn't given us any orders yet, so right now your just a prisoner.”

Ai wasn't sure he could trust him. _He is a pirate after all._ The grumbling of his stomach halted all other thoughts. He really was hungry, not having eaten much in the last twenty-four hours. He slowly ate the meal in front of him, grimacing at the taste. By the time he finished another man came to the brig. He recognized the man with the spiky silver hair who had led the shore party before he sneaked aboard.

He walked up to the guard and commanded, “Bring him,” before turning and disappearing back down the corridor. The blonde opened his cell again, producing a cord of rope as he approached. Ai didn't bother fighting, there was no point. He wasn't going to be able to get away, so cooperating seemed the prudent choice of action. He was lead threw several passageways until they reached a rather intricate door. The man knocked once, and a deep voice answered immediately, granting them entrance.

When they entered the room, a million things caught Ai's attention. The room was extremely luxurious. More so even than the rooms at the palace. There's magnificent art on every wall, a bed larger than any man would need, with bedding of the finest material, and treasures scattered all over the room. Eventually his eyes landed on the man from yesterday, still dressed in pure white save for his boots. He was sitting in an extravagant chair with his legs crossed, his piercing gaze locked on him and a smirk on his lips. Again, Ai froze as their eyes met.

_I can't move. Why? What is wrong with me? What is he doing to me?_

 

-

 

Camus awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. From the sound of it whoever was on the other side was either really excited or just angry. Now that he was up he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. He got up and answered the door, putting an end to the annoyingly loud knocking. When he opened the door, he was face to face with his first mate. _Not exactly what I want to see first thing in the morning._ “What is it Ranmaru?” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Ranmaru stared at him for a moment before speaking. “I see that I woke you,” he stated without apology, “but this is important. We need to decide what to do with our stow away. You said that you'd deal with him in the morning. It's morning.”

Camus let out another sigh, “I can see that. At least let me wake up properly. I'll call you when I'm ready, until then make sure he eats.” He shut the door before Ranmaru could respond, busying himself with his morning routine.

 

After he'd dressed and eaten he told Ranmaru to bring the prisoner to his quarters. He wanted to find out more about their stow away and why he was there. He didn't need the whole crew watching and bothering him while he tried to make a decision.

Ranmaru returned shortly after, saying that Syo was bringing their captive. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Camus responded, watching as Syo brought the boy in. He saw the him marvel at the room he had entered and couldn't help the smirk he gave at his amazement. When the boys eyes landed on him he turned as still as stone.

“Kneel,” the command comes from Ranmaru. The boy stays locked in the same position. After a moment Ranmaru gets annoyed and forces him to his knees. This seems to free the boy of the trance like state he was in. He glances between the two men in front of him, unsure of what to do or say. He stays quiet, waiting for whatever they're planning to do.

“Who are you and why did you board my ship?” Camus questions, staring at the boy at his feet.

“I-I ran away,” he stuttered. “I decided to board a ship because I knew my family would be looking for me. I didn't want them to find me. I didn't know that this was a...” he trailed off, his meaning obvious. He didn't know that he stowed away on a pirate ship.

Camus leveled a glare at him. “You answered my second question, but not my first. Who are you?”

The boy stayed silent. He didn't want to answer. Ranmaru decided to speak up then.

“Heh, he's obviously some rich kid. Look at his clothes, way to fancy for some commoner.” His head snapped up to Syo, “He was searched before he was locked up, right? Where are his effects?”

Syo grabbed a satchel that was hung across his shoulder and handed it over. Ranmaru brought the bag over to a table near Camus where he dumped its contents and started sorting through them. A flash of gold caught Camus' eye. He reaches out to pick up the item and examine it closer. It was a necklace with a small pendant that had a seal engraved on it. As he studied the pendant, he recognized the seal.

“Boy,” he fixed his stare back on the young man, “this pendant tells me who you are. It was a bit foolish to keep it.”

Ranmaru inspected the item, his jaw dropping when he realized what it meant. “The prince? He's the prince? What luck. Do you know how much he's worth?”

Camus was about to respond with a sarcastic retort when he heard the boy speak, although it was so quiet he almost missed it.

“Please no,” the boy uttered. When Camus looked at him perplexed he continued, slightly louder this time. “Please, don't take me back there. I'll do anything you want, just please, I can't go back.”

“Why?” Camus found himself asking. “Anyone of your rank would prefer to be ransomed when captured by pirates. There are far worse things we could do. Why don't you want to go back? Why would you run away in the first place?”

“I-I wanted to be free, even if it meant living on the streets. I would rather live like that and be myself than live in a palace and be a puppet, always doing what others want and expect. You don't know what it's like in my position. I can't do anything I want. When my father tried to make me marry some princess I can't stand, I knew I had to leave. I couldn't stand it. Please, god, anything but that. I can't go back to that,” he begged, his face in his hands.

Camus watched the boy break down in front of him. _I see. That's it. That's why the look on his face seemed familiar. He's a lot like me when I was younger._ Camus had been the son of a count in neighboring country, but the lifestyle stifled him. He wanted to sail the seas, so he ran away when he was fifteen and soon after managed to join his first crew.

“Captain!” Ranmaru's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality. “You can't seriously be considering this right? He's worth a fortune! It'd be a waste of epic proportions if we didn't ransom him!”

“Settle down Ranmaru,” Camus said, trying to calm him somewhat. “Let me think.” He took a moment to collect his thoughts. “I'm not sure that's the best idea. Shining's pretty cunning. It's dangerous to even attempt to make any sort of deal with him. You,” he looked back at the boy kneeling on the floor, “Did you mean it when you said you'd do anything.”

“Y-Yes. Of course. Anything.” he confirmed, a glimmer of hope lighting his eyes.

“Alright then,” Camus stood from his chair and then pulled the boy up off the floor. His gaze sharp, staring at the young man. “We can't just refer to you as prince. What's your name?”

“Ai. My name's Ai” he said, seemingly locked in place again.

“Well, Ai,” Camus untied his bonds, another smirk crossing his face when he spoke, “Welcome to the crew.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter. I actually wrote this a few days ago, but my internet was down so I couldn't post it. ): 
> 
> Oh, so i made a slight change. Back in chapter one i called Ren the head gunner, but as I was writing this chapter I realized the responsibilities I gave him were more for a quartermaster. So I officially changed it. Ren is the quartermaster, not head gunner.  
> I also realized I have serious trouble sticking to one tense. I have a tendency to jump between present and past tense verbs. I'm not sure if it bugged anybody, but it bugged me. I went back and fixed all the previous chapters, so now they are all written in the same tense.  
> Okay, I'll leave you alone so you can read the chapter now.

Ai startled awake as he was tipped out of his hammock and onto the floor of what passed for the crew quarters. It was really just a collection of hammocks tied up below decks. Apparently, all the crew slept there except the captain and the officers. Before he could right himself, he heard a voice from above call out, “On your feet sailor. Captain says you're to be put to work immediately and I'm not gonna be held responsible if his orders aren't followed. So get your ass on deck.”

By the time Ai got to his feet his crew mate had already disappeared above deck. He put his boots on before making his way up the stairs to the deck. He gasped as he caught sight of the view. Completely surrounded by ocean, with no land in sight, and a sky bluer than he'd ever seen. _It's so clear out here. I've never seen anything so beautiful._

He was pulled out of his reverie when a hand grasped his shoulder and turned him so that he was facing its owner. He ended up facing the man who 'escorted' him to his cell when he'd been caught. He was a few inches taller than him and had long, orange hair. His first instinct was to back away, but he realized that he was going to have to learn to get along with these people if he didn't want to be ransomed back to his country. _I really don't want that._

While his thoughts were swirling through his head, the man in front of him removed his hand and seemed to be appraising him as if gauging his abilities. He extended his hand and gives Ai a soft smile before introducing himself.

“Hi, we haven't been properly introduced,” the smirk he gives at those words makes it obvious he's teasing. “My name's Ren. I'm the quartermaster. It's my job to show you the ropes and assign you work.”

Ai tilts his head slightly, not sure what to think of him. “You're pretty polite, for a pirate,” he states. That makes Ren chuckle before he responds.

“Not all pirates are crude, filthy, and classless. Although there are a lot who are,” he answers, still smiling. “There are a few of us here with actual manners. Those of us who were raised in upper class families especially.”

Ai blinks at him for a moment before he responds. “You were raised in an upper class family? Really? Then how...” he trails off.

Ren chuckles again before finishing for him, “How did I become a pirate? Ask yourself the same question. Why are you here? Why did you leave your old life. Is it so surprising that some of us might have similar answers?” He lets him ponder that for a moment before changing the subject, “So, how about a quick tour? Then I'll get you started on some work so the captain doesn't complain.”

 

-

 

Ai was exhausted. He'd thought Ren was nice enough at first, but the man was a real slave driver. He had Ai running around the ship all day doing and learning a bunch of different things. He'd taught him about the mechanics of the ship, how to tie knots and work the sails, okay he'd found that a little fun. Then he'd taken him to the galley and introduced him to the cook, Natsuki, before leaving him there with orders to help make and distribute the midday meal. From what he could tell, the cook was insane. Obviously its not easy at sea, when your ingredients are limited to things that don't spoil easily, but some of the things he did to that food, it should never be done.

After that, when he went to deliver the captain's meal he got a cold glare from the first mate, who intercepted him, before he took the meal apparently delivering it himself. He could tell the first mate, Ranmaru if he remembered correctly, didn't like him. Or at least, didn't like his presence. He had advocated for ransom after all. After he had finished that task, and eaten himself, Ren tracked him down again giving him more jobs.

He just managed to finish swabbing the deck, even after the sun went down, when he realized that Ren wasn't around. He usually showed up just in time to give him a new job, so Ai took it as a chance to catch a breather. He leaned against the railing and watched the moonlight shine against the lapping waves. He was so absorbed in the peacefulness of the scene that he almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind him.

Assuming it was Ren to checking his progress he didn't bother to turn before saying, “I'm all finished. Please tell me that’s all for today.”

“Having trouble with the workload?” a deep, resonating voice called from behind him. _That's not Ren._ Ai quickly turned around.

“C-captain,” he cleared his throat before starting again, “I didn't realize that was you sir. I thought it was Ren.” The words that had been spoken to him finally registered. “No sir, I can handle the work just fine. I might not be used to it yet but I can manage.”

The captain started to approach him. Ai swore his heart rate increased. _What? Did I do something wrong? Did I make him angry?_ He started to panic, but the captain's path diverged until he was standing next to Ai facing out towards the sea. His heart was still racing but he felt the panic start to recede.

The captain didn't move when he spoke, “You did a good job, considering you've never done anything like this before. Ren came and gave me a report of your progress before he retired,” a small smile graced his lips, “So don't worry, you're done for the night.

Ai couldn't explain it, but when he saw that little smile his chest tightened and his heart rate picked up again. He turned toward the ocean so he wasn't staring and tried to will his heart to slow. It wasn't easy, especially since the praise he received made him feel giddy. It was a weird feeling he couldn't understand. It was a moment before he realized he hadn't replied, “T-thank you, sir.” He wasn't sure what else to say. For some reason he was getting flustered.

“You know, I'm not sure I like that.” the captain muttered, almost to softly to hear over the waves.

“E-excuse me?” Ai asked.

“The 'sir',” he clarified. “I'm not sure I like it when you call me sir.” he said, his expression a little blank. It looked like he was a little upset but its' kind of hard to tell.

“Um, then what do you want me to call you?” Ai questioned.

“Hmm,” he thought for a moment. Another small smile decorated his face as he spoke, “I think, I'd like you to call me by my name.”

Before he could say any more Ai started in,” But, that’s completely inappropriate isn't it? Your the captain! None of the other crew members call you by name. I don't think even your first mate does that. I might be new here but that just doesn't seem right.”

He waited until Ai was finished before he replied, “Maybe so, but since I'm the captain I make the rules. And I really don't like it when you call me that. Also, I feel that you're a lot like me when I was younger. I..” he trails off for a moment before continuing his thought, “I want to be your friend, not just your captain. Hmph, that sounds stupid doesn't it?”

Ai stared at him for a few moments, trying to process what he had just said. A smile formed on his lips as he answered, “Just a little bit. But I think I understand. It still seems off to me, but if that's what you want.” He sighed before pointing out “You're going to have to actually tell me your name if you want me to use it.”

The captain turned to him, his smile growing slightly at the comment before responding, “Camus, my name is Camus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll really try to post updates more often. Sometimes it seems like I've got 100 things to do and I get like 2 done, so I don't always have time to write. I'm trying.  
> Hey, so I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make this a series. I'll make different stories for different pairings, although there'll probably be some cross over. I've got the basic ideas for the other stories so I hope I can get them out. I think I need help renaming this story cause I think I'll name the series Pirates of the Frontier instead. Any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter.  
> Also new character introduced in this chapter.  
> Oh, and i think I'm giving up on proper tenses. I missed a lot when I went back through, and i didn't do such a good job with it in this chapter either. Let me know if it bugs you and I'll try to find the time(and patience) to fix it.

In the dead of night, Ranmaru walked the corridors of the ship. He'd patrolled the entire ship. It was fairly quiet, with the ship only needing a skeleton crew at this hour. After his rounds he made his way to one of the few cabins. There weren't many so they'd been reserved for officers, as well as a few important individuals. The man he was going to see was most commonly the messenger for The Cryszard, but he was also one of the most skilled assassins in the world. It was because of this that he became the messenger. It helped him survive in many situations as well as him having a cover for any unpleasant jobs he was assigned. It also helped that he was a master of disguises, although his tastes in that area could be considered questionable.

Ranmaru knocked softly, almost inaudibly, on his cabin door. It was enough, a few moments later the door opened slowly. Ranmaru stepped inside and closed the door. Keeping his voice low, he forwent any pleasantries as he ordered, “I have a job for you.” He received a slight nod in response before continuing, “When we dock in Eras, I want you to barter passage back to the kingdom of Shining. You're to go to the capital and head for the palace. I want you to deliver this,” he held out a sealed envelope, “to someone there, the higher up the better. You should probably get away as soon as you hand it over or they may try to arrest you once they read it. Keep an eye on them, make sure they take action, before returning. Understand?”

The man took the envelope and examined it before nodding. He glanced back up at Ranmaru before asking, “I should probably wear a disguise for this job, right?”

Ranmaru saw the glint in his eyes at that and sighed before responding, “Just nothing too crazy Ringo, you can't stand out too much.” At that he left and retired to his own cabin.

 

-

 

Camus had kept Ai’s royal blood a secret from his crew. The only ones aware were those present when they discovered who he was. The only exception was Ren. He’d personally informed him so he’d know what to expect during Ai’s instruction. He didn’t want the crew to harass him, because he knew they would, if they knew about his former status. Ai was surprised. Nobody had bothered him since he joined the crew. The few people he’d interacted with had been fairly nice and supportive of their new crewmate. 

Ren had him running all over the ship again, performing various tasks with little to no time to rest. As the sun was setting Ren approached as he was finishing his current assignment. “Hey, after you’re done you can go ahead and stop for the day. Get some rest.”

Ai was a naturally honest person. So even though they barely knew each other and despite the fact that Ren is his superior, Ai speaks his mind. “Is this really a normal workload for crewmembers? It seems like I’m doing two to three times the work the others are. I know they’re senior to me but still. I’m not sure that my body will be able to withstand too much more of this.” He’s honestly exhausted. He’s been working almost from sun-up till the sunset.

Ren’s response is a slight chuckle, before he agrees. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” At those words Ai turns to look at Ren, his eyes wide in disbelief. Before he can respond Ren continues, “I needed to teach you all the basics, but I was also testing your endurance. You did pretty well. I honestly didn’t expect you to handle it as well as you did. Given you previous position, I’d figured your stamina would be pretty low.” Ai’s stare went from disbelief to irritation. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I had to gauge your skills and abilities, it's part of my job. Relax, your workload will be a bit lighter after this, unless you give me a reason to change it,” That last sentence was accompanied by a cold glare. However, it disappeared just as fast as it came. With his usual smile, Ren turned and went back inside the ship.

Ai walked over to the railing, leaning his arms on it as he once again gazed out at the sea, lit by the moon and stars above. As he gazed at the expanse of water before him his mind drifted. _Come to think of it, I haven’t seen the captain at all today. N-not that I need to see him._ He tried to steer his thoughts in another direction.

After a few moments he turns to glance behind him, having heard the footsteps yet again. When his gaze locks with a pair of stunning, icy blue eyes, he feels his chest tighten slightly and his body seems to have frozen in place again. _Why? Why does he affect me like this?_

Camus’ voice snaps him out of his paralysis. “Hm, this feels like deja-vu.” He approaches the railing, leaning against it as well. “Do you like looking out at the sea at night?” His eyes drift over the water for a moment before he turns, his gaze landing on Ai’s face.

“Um, kind of? I really just like looking at the sea in general. I’ve been so busy these past two days though so I only get the chance at night.” Ai’s face flushes, although he’s not quite sure why. Turning his head as he continues, “So, do you like it? The sea during the night, I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” A small smile worms its way onto his face as he talks, “The sea is almost always so peaceful. But at night, when the light from the night sky reflects across the water, it always seems like a dream to me. How could something be so beautiful. It's one of the few things in this world that gives me a sense of peace.”

Ai watches the light that reflects in Camus’ eyes as he talks about the sea. _Its strange, Just the other day this man scared me to my core. But hearing him talk like this, it makes him seem normal. I feel closer to him, just a little._

For the next two nights, Camus and Ai continue to meet on deck. They talk as they watch the gentle light of the moon reflecting off the water’s surface. On the fifth day of their journey, they finally reach Eras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. You have no idea how hard it was writing this chapter. I'm at a serious block with how to progress their relationship. I mean I know where I want to go with it, but not how to get there. There is seriously a 2 day gap of them getting closer/ getting to know each other that is just poof. I honestly couldn't write them going through that phase and I feel so bad cause I feel like I'm rushing things. Ugh.  
> Anyway, what do you guys think of how I did Ringo's character. I really wanted to incorporate his cross dressing so I thought, hey disguises. Honestly though, I fell like Ringo's the only character in this who won't get his own story. Unless I find a way to incorporate Ryuya(but idk how).If you have any ideas for him I might be able to, but thats on the back burner for now. I'm having enough trouble trying to focus on one story at a time.  
> OH! Almost forgot. I'm getting really close to bringing in quite a few more characters. So, something to look forward to.


End file.
